


Some things never change, some things do

by Menatiera



Series: Fuck you, Russos! [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And they get hugs, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Endgame Fix-It, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone lives, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), resolving my main issues with the film, so really it's a soft and safe piece of writing imho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS - so summary is in the Author's Note.Yeah, you guessed it, I'm still not over fixing this movie in different ways.This is also another Bucky Barnes Bingo fill - square Y3 - Sentiment.





	Some things never change, some things do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyPotteri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/gifts).



> Title: Some things never change, some things do  
> Square Filled: Y3 - Sentiment  
> Pairing: Steve/Bucky  
> Rating: Mature (one fade to black sex scene?)  
> Warnings: Endgame spoilers! Fix-it fic, happy ending, everyone lives.  
> Summary:  
> And when he walked into the room, there were _two fucking Steve Rogerses standing there._  
>  Bucky blinked, then blinked some more. “Should I call the Princess and tell her she should wrap my head around again?” he finally asked.
> 
> Thank you for rebelmeg and Lily for reading through the first draft and encouraging me to finish it and that it wasn't a garbage idea!

At first everyone was in too great of a shock from losing Stark – Tony, but there wasn’t really any point of starting to call him by first name now that he was gone – to notice anything strange. Even Bucky, who was still a little bit paranoid despite the two years spent in Wakanda and the indefinite amount of time spent _dead_ (again, thank you world for fucking him over again), didn’t notice it at first.

A few days passed and everyone was so busy with restarting the world and handling the logistical nightmare that the successful rescue mission meant. It was then that Danvers and Fury approached Steve and called him away to talk privately, and Bucky _did_ notice that and wasn’t pleased.

He nearly interfered, starting to stomp over to glower at the pair of them. _How dare they_ _come and ask even more from Steve?_ , Bucky wanted to yell at their face. _Wasn’t Steve doing enough already? Can’t we have a few days of goddamned peace?_

But of course they couldn’t, and Steve stopped Bucky with a single flick of his wrist, signaling him to stand down for now, and then he disappeared into the makeshift HQ building with them.

Not for long, though. At least, it wasn’t long until Bucky got called in too.

And when he walked into the room, there were _two fucking Steve Rogerses standing there._

Bucky blinked, then blinked some more. “Should I call the Princess and tell her she should wrap my head around again?” he finally asked.

Both Rogerses opened their mouth to answer, but Danvers beat them to it. “If you feel like, but it’s not a hallucination. Barnes, I need you to pick the real Rogers and reveal the imposter.”

Bucky looked from one to another. They looked completely identical – they had the same face, the same clothes, the same body. He took a cautious step closer – the two people in front of him even smelled the same, and squared their shoulders with the same stubborn curve to them. Bucky looked at their faces, searching.

That was the only one difference. Not the expression, no. But while both of them had a deep, haunted quality in their gaze, only one of theirs held the level of raw grief the real Steve had felt.

Bucky grabbed the hand of that one and pulled him closer, wrapped into his arms. Steve reciprocated the embrace, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and burying his face to Bucky’s neck.

Bucky had seen Danvers on the battlefield, he was absolutely sure that he was in no danger now that she knew who to fight, so he figured he could enjoy this for a while before punching the fake-Rogers in the face.

But instead of her shooting laser beams from her fists, or the other Rogers attacking, the latter stepped back. “Amazing.”

“How?” Danvers asked, “How did you know?”

Steve smiled in his arms. “Told you he’d recognize me,” he said almost sheepishly and even shrugged a bit.

“What did I miss, punk?”

“Answer the question, Barnes,” Danvers demanded.

“With all due respect, Miss, you ain’t no one to me, and I don’t take orders from anyone anymore,” Bucky raised his brows with a bit of challenge, looking her in the eyes over Steve’s shoulder.

“You might reconsider your standpoint,” Fury stepped in, and of course he was nearby, probably watching through cameras or a hidden side room or whatever. Bucky scowled. He was very, very glad he didn’t succeed killing the man, but the shady motherfucker was not the least bit likeable.

“Excuse me for the deception,” a new voice joined, and Bucky looked and made another face. Where the impostor had been, now a green-skinned alien sat on the floor cross-legged.

Steve pulled away and gestured to a table nearby. “Sit down Buck. We have a lot to discuss and I want you to be involved in that.”

The gist of it was simple. The green-skinned one, who was actually a Skrull, was with Danvers. Had been with them all along, morphing from one form to another, and so far no one had noticed – the chaos played to his hand, and he was careful to not shapeshift into any form whose owner could show up at a critical moment.

“It’s an experiment,” he explained, “we have to know how much we can blend in here.”

But it wasn’t enough, because there wasn’t enough data about how long would they be able to keep up the façade. “Our race is splintered, hunted down, and we don’t have any elders left. We are looking for a new settlement where we can live in peace, but if we are found out, we would be in danger again,” the Skrull continued to explain.

Bucky was sympathetic, he was, but he didn’t see why he had to stay in a meeting about an alien race looking for a new home when they had their own problems.

“Originally I suggested to drop the whole disguise idea and come live on Earth just as they are, but our friend here isn’t keen on the idea.”

“We don’t want to endanger any planet by announcing our presence and pulling the wrath of our enemies to that place,” Greeny bowed.

“Which I must agree with, so we came up with a solution about the lack of information on long-term living among humans, and in addition it aligns with my retirement plan.”

Bucky looked from one to another.

“We have a time machine,” Fury helped him out. “Or will have, as soon as Banner and the raccoon finish the building of it.”

It still didn’t make any sense.

“Carol here swears on her life that he’s reliable, that they’ve been fighting together for years now and our Skrull friend can be trusted with a mission,” Steve said slowly.

“You can’t be serious,” Bucky mumbled, rubbing his temple. But of course Steve was. Always when it came to missions.

Bucky sighed.

“I guess it’s time to reminisce all the stupid shit you were getting into, right?”

******

Bruce and Rocket worked fast. Steve and Bucky had to teach faster.

It gave Bucky damn vertigo. They agreed that they should call the newbie Steve too, and he should already wear Steve’s face, and damn it was impressive.

Especially when he saw photographs and was able to morph into a younger, less jaded-looking version of Steve. Not the skinny kid from Brooklyn Bucky had his memories of, but the Captain of the war when they had fought together.

Bucky had to turn away from that face. As much as he missed those times – when everything was simpler, and both of them were less broken – it felt wrong to even look at it. They were over that. For better or for worse, but they both had changed. “It’s good,” he forced out, “you look exactly like he did.”

When he turned back, the skrull – he refused to even tell his real name, insisting he had to be in character – was back to be present-time Steve, and a weight was lifted from Bucky’s chest.

Steve prepared him for the mission he had to do before settling down. They talked about the stones, and how and where and when they were taken, what to look out for and what to avoid at all costs. Steve gave all the advice he could, even though the Skrull reassured them that he had almost intact memories of the last few days from having been in Steve’s form.

Then Bucky stepped in and talked and talked and talked. About little Steve, about growing up in the Depression, about dance halls and Coney Island and Peggy Carter.

“Why aren’t you the one who talks about your girl?” Bucky asked at one session, and Steve glanced up.

“I know too much about her by now. About how she will be. It’s better if I don’t influence his judgment, so he can truly decide for himself how to live his life when he’s there,” he said quietly.

“I should act like I’m you,” the skrull answered, shifting in his seat.

“In the beginning, yes. But people change. I changed a lot myself, and you will too, and your version of Steve Rogers will do too. It’s okay. You’ll live your own life, you don’t have to live mine.”

But they told him things about the future, too. Talked about the Hydra infestation of SHIELD. Talked about Bucky’s time as the Winter Soldier. Talked about the Avengers Initiative.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do anything with these,” Steve reassured, and other-Steve looked him in the eye.

“I have your memories,” he reminded. “Not everything, but a lot. You’ve been living through your old ones constantly in these last five years, too. And even Skrulls can’t have someone’s mind without it affecting them. I am more similar to you than you both think.”

“That is definitely not as reassuring as you wanted it to sound,” Bucky sighed.

******

That night Steve clung to Bucky in their shared bed like his life depended on it. “He’ll save you,” he whispered to Bucky, kissing the top of his head, and Bucky rested his face on Steve’s chest, listening the steady heartbeat. “I’ve seen it in his eyes.”

“It doesn’t matter, Stevie. That won’t be me. Just another version of me,” he argued quietly.

“It still gives me comfort. It’s good to think about this alternate universe where there will be you and me, and maybe Peggy too, back from the war and happy together.” Steve linked their fingers together, his right and Bucky’s left, and the vibranium was a dark contrast to Steve’s pale Irish skin, but it just made them all the more fitting together.

******

Tony’s funeral took its toll on them. They spent the whole day out – there were a handful of tears shed, Steve crying unashamed and Bucky trying to be discreet about it. They paid their respects, talked to everyone at least a little bit – well, not everyone, they both had people they made sure to avoid, Ross in particular, but Nick Fury as well, and Bucky kept his distance from the aliens and children too for everyone’s peace of mind.

It was quite overwhelming to see this many superheroes at one place. It took this for Bucky to truly realize the magnitude of their loss, of the greatness of this man.

He was sure it would haunt his dreams, good and bad alike. He also couldn’t shake the feeling that it was his fault somehow – that he should’ve saved Stark, that he should have sworn to protect him long time ago. And wouldn’t it be great justice of fate if Bucky could have died saving the last Stark after killing the parents?

But he missed that. He couldn’t apologize to Stark, no matter how much he wanted to, and that wouldn’t go away either.

But protecting the last Stark – well. Bucky’s eyes went back again and again to the little girl. Morgan.

Tony’s kid.

Bucky wondered if he could do anything for her safety.

******

After a while, Bruce announced that he and Rocket finished the machine.

Steve and Bucky had spent the time mostly holed up (occasionally with the Skrull), and if Bucky was honest, he enjoyed it way too much. It was nice to have peace and quiet with Steve. It usually had been either this or that in the past, so these days? They felt like a gift.

Avengers and superheroes came and went these days, mostly looking for Steve (who helped them sometimes, but there were times when he said he retired and to leave him alone), and T’challa and Shuri and Okoye came as well. Shuri checked the arm and played some games with Bucky. Okoye brought traditional drinks that were to be drank after battles won in their culture and performed the drinking ritual solely for them - as if they had been part of the Dora Milaje. Bucky was honored. Steve was mostly awkward. He had spent some time in Wakanda before, but it had been years ago for him.

As all of the nights previously, the night before other-Steve’s departure found them in Steve’s bed, cuddling together, Steve curling around Bucky protectively and Bucky wrapping his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders, not any less demanding.

“We’ll have more of this. All of this,” Steve whispered. “We’re getting our own peace as well.”

“I know,” Bucky whispered back. “When do you plan to tell the others?”

“I’m not sure I should,” Steve said, and that made Bucky pull back to look him in the eye.

“They’re your team.”

“Half of my team is _dead_ , Bucky.”

“All the more reason they need you.”

“Wanda doesn’t talk to anyone because of Vision, Thor plans to leave again. I don’t know Bruce’s intentions, but his arm is not healing as it should, so he probably will be done heroing too. Clint has his family and the last five years to figure out. Other-Steve will try to bring back a new shield, so Sam will have that and you, and Rhodey…” Steve’s voice broke, and he had to take a fortifying breath. “I don’t think he’d want me anyway, after what happened between me and Tony. We’ve always been tense with each other in these last years. And he has Pepper and Morgan to look after, not to mention the responsibilities of being a fullbird Colonel. I wouldn’t be surprised if he becomes the next Secretary of State.”

“Seems like you’ve been thinking about this a lot.”

Steve shrugged.

“I’m done, Bucky,” he confessed quietly. “I’ve started fighting in ’43 and there wasn’t any stop since then, except when I wasn’t really conscious.” His lips twitched into an unhappy smile, and Bucky hugged him tighter, but let him talk. “It’s 2023 and I don’t know anything else anymore. I haven’t picked up a pencil in so long I barely know how to hold it anymore. I have read maybe seven books for my own enjoyment in total in the last seven years. I feel like I’ve been running around in circles, trying to catch up, trying to prevent one disaster or the other, or doing damage control after my inevitable failures. I’m happy that this other Steve will probably have a long and fulfilling life, and I wish the best for him. With or without that Bucky, with or without that Peggy. But I’d like to… I keep thinking Ultron was right, that I can’t live without war, but… I don’t want it. I’d like to try what peace feels like. Cause I don’t remember it anymore. That’s the reason I didn’t talk to him about the times before the war, Buck. I don’t remember. I have a perfect memory, but I can’t remember. I have the images, but I can’t feel them.”

Bucky swallowed hard. He should have known it, should have seen it earlier. While he rested and healed in Wakanda, happy with Steve’s visits and video calls, Steve didn’t get this chance. He kept fighting, and then the five years alone again, and then and then… Steve had never gotten the chance to heal.

Not until now.

“I get it, I think,” he quietly said. And oh he did, but this conversation wasn’t about him. “Like what Frodo says in the end of The Lord of the Rings while they’re on Mount Doom with Sam.”

It earned at least a startled laugh from Steve.

“When did you watch The Lord of the Rings without me, jerk?”

“Oh, I dunno, had a lot of time while you were running around the world in your dirty torn uniform,” Bucky rubbed his face on Steve’s chest. “But I’ve saved the Hobbit trilogy for you.”

“How generous.”

They were quiet for a while.

“So that’s your retirement for real now,” Bucky finally said.

“Yeah. If no one knows I’m still around here, they won’t ask me to join the next fight, and the next, and the next…”

Steve sounded so tired. Bucky still had his doubts.

“And will you be able to step back and let others fight them?”

“I don’t think so.” Steve’s mouth twitched into a smile again. “I guess I’ll get restless after a while, knowing me. But I don’t want to fight as Captain America anymore. I can take up any secret identity. Wear a mask. Wear a different face, if I have to. Help when needed and disappear after,” he mused. “I’ll probably let some of the others in on the secret with time. Just… not right away. I think I need to be alone.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Bucky kissed Steve slowly, gently. “I hope I can still visit you during your alone time,” he teased.

“Buckyyy,” Steve whined theatrically, and turned them around to get on top of him, pinning Bucky’s hips to the mattress with his own. “You’re my home, you stupid jerk. I know you want to get back to the field because of Sam, and I won’t stop you. But wherever I go, I want you to be able to come with me as long as you want to,” he promised and this time he kissed Bucky, and the deep and passionate kiss turned into much more rapidly.

Clothes were thrown to the floor, and they caressed and worshipped each others’ bodies, and made love until the morning came in a way that left them both speechlessly exhausted and nearly electrified in the best ways.

******

It was Bucky’s task to smuggle a miniaturized quantum travel suit into the suitcase. Just in case.

They didn’t know what would happen with the soul stone, if there was even a chance to put it back, or if other-Steve should figure out a new yet safe storage for it in that different timeline and universe. Because it was an alternative universe - even Bruce agreed that while they could replace the stones they took from there, they couldn’t replace Thanos and his army, and their absence would _probably_ cause some differences.

No snap in that universe for sure.

But still the Soul Stone needed a safe containment, and no one knew how would that work, and Steve and Bucky figured they’d better be prepared for the best and the worst outcomes.

Other-Steve didn’t have real-Steve’s strategic genius, but he had been in war long enough to have a good enough tactical mindset.

“We've put a great amount of trust in you,” Steve had warned his shapeshifter counterpart. “Screw us over and I don't care what universe you are in, I'm going to make you regret it.”

And other-Steve just smiled at them. “I know all too well your wrath would be terrifying, Mr. Rogers, but I've been by Carol's side for years and honestly, after witnessing _her_ rage? Nothing else terrifies me anymore. And believe me, she'd find me before you.”

It had to be good enough.

******

Steve disappeared in the machine.

Bruce counted back.

No one showed up.

Bucky wasn't surprised, just looked around to find where he could be.

******

"Dude, you're way too calm," Sam observed, with the shield still on his arm. "Shouldn't you be more pissed?"

Bucky shrugged, eyeing the figure on the bench who was joined by Nick Fury of all people. He thought it would be Danvers, but of course she had other responsibilities and apparently she couldn’t make it back in time. "I've erased _should_ from my vocabulary," he deflected.

Which of course just made Sam squinting even more harder.

"Wow, avoiding direct answer. You're definitely up to something."

"Not all people like to share their feelings, Wilson. I'm not in your group therapy session," Bucky scowled.

"We've been running after you for two whole ass years, man. We've turned over every goddamn rock whenever and wherever we could. Either you're a shitty friend, which I know for a fact you aren't, or you know something that I don't," Sam concluded.

"Or maybe I’m just messing with you," Bucky pointed out.

"Or maybe you're messing with me," Sam allowed that, "but I personally doubt it. Call it a gut feeling."

Bucky shrugged and turned away. "Sorry, I'm just an amnesiac cyborg from the fifties. I don't know what are you talking about."

"Huh, pulling the amnesiac card now. That's cold, man. That's very rude."

Bucky started to walk away to hide his tiny smile.

“Wait. Wait, you won’t even go over there to talk?” Sam sounded shocked now.

Bucky schooled his face and glanced back. “That is not my Steve.” He told the truth, except Wilson didn’t know that. Not yet, at least, and his hurt, betrayed expression didn’t feel right, but it wasn’t Bucky’s secret alone to spill. Not even if he secretly liked Wilson a lot.

“How can you be like that,” Sam whispered, mostly to himself, and shook his head.

“You’ll understand,” Bucky murmured. At least he hoped. But that was up to Steve. Before he could leave the scene, however, the Steve sitting on the bench raised his voice.

“Bucky!”

He stopped and didn’t turn around, only glanced back. Other-Steve looked so _old_ , but in a good way. He aged with grace, his face didn’t turn bitter or sullen. He had some sort of mirth written on his face with the wrinkles and moles. Bucky was glad he couldn’t see the ring from this angle. He didn’t want to know if that belonged to another-Bucky or not. Fury, towering over the bench in his dark coat that was way too warm for the weather, eyed both of them with almost open curiosity, which was a fucking achievement with only one eye.

“She’ll wait for you on her birthplace tomorrow at four,” other-Steve said.

“Thanks.” Bucky made sure to keep his voice even and neutral as he nodded and walked away.

******

Bucky asked Shuri, of course he did. Wakandan technology was not something you could just steal without dealing with the most serious consequences, and Bucky wouldn’t jeopardize the hospitality of his new home.

Ayo came with him, Shuri was adamant about that - if she was there to protect Wakandan interests or Bucky himself, it wasn’t entirely clear. Maybe Shuri just didn’t want to risk Bucky crashing the plane with his inexperience of piloting it.

Still the flight to the Red Room felt agonizingly long, and also too fast, and even when Bucky stepped onto the grass in the middle of the abandoned yard of the base, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

Natasha was smiling at him from a stairs, small half-formed gesture on her lips, and her hand was on her hip and she seemed… different. Her hair was mostly red by now, with only the end of it bearing the blonde dye. She carried herself with the same grace, her movements always of a dancer, and her expression was carefully crafted to be friendly but in an unassuming, forgettable way.

But there was something. A shadow on her face, deeper than Bucky had ever seen, a haunted quality in her gaze. She reached out, and Bucky grabbed her hand, not sure if he needed to be kept afloat or if he wanted to save her from drowning, and they didn’t talk for a long time, the light squeeze of their fingers speaking more than words anyway.

“Where is Tony? Where is Steve?” she finally asked.

“Tony…” Bucky choked on that, not sure how to break it to her. “You’ve met Steve,” he answered instead.

“I mean the real one. Our Steve,” Natasha corrected softly.

“I should deny it, you know,” Bucky smiled.

“I would smack you in the head if you tried.”

“I take you to him,” Bucky promised.

“Tony first.”

“That… won’t work. I’m sorr--”

“He’s not dead,” Natasha cut it firmly. “I know because I’ve met him on the other side, but then he came back.

“You’re from a different universe,” Bucky argued on instinct.

"I've spent time in a different place, but I'm still the one who belongs here," Nat argued, and Bucky's chest tightened again. Tony was dead - they saw it - they held a memorial, they…

Of course, they didn’t bury him. Pepper said it was in his will that his remains should be cremated in private. No one questioned it - most superheroes didn’t want their bodies to be left behind, just in case…

Bucky pinched the base of his nose.

“Let’s go to Steve,” he suggested.

******

Steve ran to Natasha the moment they entered the apartment Steve and Bucky currently lived in and they clung to each other like their life depended on it.

Bucky shifted his weight from one foot to another, then sighed and took his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Possibly in a very loud manner.

He didn’t think he should hear whatever they had to share with each other in these moments. Steve and Natasha had been friends for twelve long years at this point, and while it mostly wasn’t his fault, Bucky weren’t there for the majority of it.

His only luck was that it wasn’t a competition either. He wasn’t sure he would come out of it as a winner. But he was happy for them.

Steve and Natasha were the loneliest people Bucky had ever known, and he was glad that they had at least each other, through good and bad, and that they could rely at each other. God knew they both needed it desperately.

By the time he was back from the kitchen, three coffees on a tray, they weren’t hugging anymore, just holding hands, quietly discussing something and looking up at him with almost identical smiles - smiles that said they were happy.

Bucky couldn’t help though and when they sat down on the couch he made sure to snuggle up to Steve’s side, pressing himself to his body tightly so not even a piece of paper could have been slipped between them. Steve was on board with this plan. Natasha didn’t even blink at the pair of them.

It was perfect.

Bucky wasn’t sure what the future held for them. They should definitely check what Natasha stated about Tony - Bucky couldn’t help the pang of hope what he felt by the possibility of his survival. Steve should have to figure out the revelation of his state to people rather sooner than later. Bucky was sure that several people, including the Wakandan royals, had already figured out he couldn’t be the old man who returned from the mission.

Natasha probably had her plans too, retirement or fight, Bucky had no idea.

He should also figure out what _he_ wanted want to do. Before Thanos, he was more than content to live a simple, quiet life with his goats in Wakanda, but after everything, he wasn’t so sure. He still might have some fight left in him. It might be enough to accompany Sam in his first adventures as Cap.

If not for anything else, than to have original footage of his everyday failures. Bucky didn’t have the chance and technology to video every missed attempt with the shield, every time Steve tripped over it or got it stuck somewhere. Maybe Bucky could do that now. Maybe he could have a whole Youtube account dedicated to the silly things Sam would _surely_ do with that oversized dinner plate.

He didn’t think about leaving Steve behind before, not when Steve would’ve been alone, but now he already had Natasha, and once the secret was out to someone, it would be easier to share with more.

Bucky could decide for himself, free of any influence.

The future seemed full of possibilities.

He leaned back more into Steve’s embrace, kissed his jawline and closed his eyes as Steve and Natasha discussed different topics. He was too relaxed to properly pay attention to them.

Steve leaned down to pepper small kisses to Bucky’s hair and the top of his head, and it was everything Bucky had dreamed once. It was free to love and allowed to touch, to kiss; they were both alive, new people waiting to be explored in their old shells, changed but fundamentally still the same. Still those idiotic kids who had loved each other a bit too much for it to be healthy; and who had been saved by that very same love over and over again. They were alive and for once they had the chance to choose their paths for themselves.

And though Bucky had no idea about the choices ahead, and what route their life might take, but he knew for sure that they’d face the new challenges the way they should’ve done everything in their life: together.

He maybe dozed off a bit, because next time he looked up the world was dark outside and Natasha was laying down on the other couch, talking with Steve in hushed tones.

“So what will happen to this other version of you?”

“He’s a different person, Nat.” Bucky could hear in Steve’s tone without watching that he was smiling. “He’ll go back to his own place after debriefing with Fury, I guess? But it’s up to him.”

“Maybe he’ll stick around,” Nat mused. “Maybe an old-Steve will have another goat farm here.”

“I must admit, that could be the basic of some hilarious pranks…”

“Dibs on holding the camera,” Nat yawned.

They didn't talk much else on that evening. In the warmth of his lover’s embrace, Bucky drifted off to sleep again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://www.menatiera.tumblr.com) isn't the most active these days because I needed a break from my dashboard because of all the Endgame talk (also new job! yay!), but I'll be back soon so feel free to come and look around in my humble place!


End file.
